


Jade's Birthday

by anssoftball94



Series: Birthdays [3]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: It's Jade's birthday. She wants to be in charge. Will Beck let her? Established Bade relationship.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: Birthdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980238
Kudos: 28





	Jade's Birthday

7:00am  
Beck arrives at Jade’s house after stopping at Jet Brew to pick up coffee for the both of them. He parks his car next to Jade’s then grabs the coffees and walks to her front door. He uses the spare key Jade gave him to unlock the front door then goes inside, locking it behind him. He kicks his shoes off by the door then goes down to Jade’s room. He knocks gently on the door then slowly opens it when he gets no response. He sees Jade asleep on her bed, cuddling the teddy bear he won her at a carnival when they first started dating. He smiles at the sight, knowing she would deny it if he ever asked her if she slept with it. He stays by the door, knowing her alarm is about to go off. 30 seconds later, it starts beeping to wake Jade up. She groans, blindly swinging her arm to snooze the alarm. She finally presses the snooze button and rolls over to try to fall back asleep. Beck quietly walks to her bed. He puts the cups of coffee on her nightstand and turns her alarm off instead of on snooze. He sits on the bed and gently shakes Jade’s shoulder.  
“Wake up, Jade,” Beck says softly. Jade sleepily swings her arm at him to get him to stop. When she settles back into the bed, Beck leans down and kisses her head and shakes her shoulder again. “Time to get up, Babe.” Jade opens her eyes, blinking to try to push the sleep away. She looks over her shoulder and sees Beck sitting next to her. He smiles at her and says, “Good morning, sleepyhead.”  
“What are you doing here?” Jade asks, sitting up against her headboard. Beck grabs her coffee from the nightstand and hands it to her.  
“Bringing you coffee,” Beck says. Jade takes the cup and immediately takes a drink.  
“Thanks,” Jade says, lowering her cup.  
“It was either coffee or going down on you to wake you up,” Beck says, smirking. “I thought you might be more receptive to coffee.”  
“You don’t think I’d be receptive to waking up to your mouth on me?” Jade asks.  
“Oh you would definitely be receptive to it,” Beck says. “But if I made you come, then you’d just want to go back to sleep. And we have school. Although I guess I could have just stopped before you could come.”  
“No,” Jade says, glaring at him then taking another drink of her coffee. Beck chuckles.  
“That’s why I went with the coffee,” Beck says, taking a drink of his own coffee. He moves to sit next to her, leaning against headboard. He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into him. She rests her head against his shoulder as he presses a kiss to her head. “Happy birthday,” Beck says softly.  
“Thank you,” Jade replies just as soft. She tilts her head up and kisses his cheek. “Thank you for the coffee. Now I don’t need to make any.”  
“We can stop for more on the way to school if you want,” Beck says. Jade lifts her head to look at him.  
“Why would I not want to?” Jade asks.  
“That was more rhetorical,” Beck says. Jade finishes her coffee and leans against Beck again.  
“I guess I should get ready for school,” Jade says, not moving from the bed.  
“You should. Otherwise we might not be able to stop for coffee.”  
“Don’t even joke about that.” Jade finally gets up from her bed and goes into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. As she showers, Beck finishes his coffee and scrolls through social media on his phone. He briefly looks up as the bathroom door opens and Jade walks out in her robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She goes over to her dresser to grab a bra and underwear. She sees Beck trying to discreetly watch her. She smirks at him as she moves over to her closet to grab a skirt, leggings, and shirt then goes back into the bathroom, closing the door. She dresses, blow dries her hair, and puts on makeup then walks back into her bedroom. She sits on the edge of her bed to put on socks. She stands and turns to Beck who is watching her from his spot on the bed.  
“Ready to go?” Beck asks, standing as well.  
“Not quite,” Jade says. She moves over to Beck and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beck wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they pull apart. “Now we can go.” Jade slips out of his arms and grabs her bag. They go upstairs and put their shoes on, then go out to Beck’s car. Beck drives to Jet Brew where they each get more coffee and breakfast. When they arrive at school, they each go to their lockers to get their books for their first class. Beck goes over to Jade’s locker where Cat and Tori are each wishing her a happy birthday.  
“So are you doing anything special for you birthday?” Tori asks.  
“I don’t know,” Jade says. She looks at Beck. “Are we doing anything special Beck?”  
“Depends on what you consider special,” he replies. “I’m going to take you out for dinner at your favorite restaurant tonight. Then I was thinking we could watch the director’s cut of The Scissoring.”  
“Sounds like we are doing something special, Vega,” Jade says to Tori. “Hope you’re not disappointed.”  
“I’m glad you two are doing something nice for just the two of you,” Tori says. “I think you’d like it better than a party with all of us there anyway.”  
“For once, I actually agree with you,” Jade says.  
“Pinch me,” Andre says as he joins the group. “I think I just heard Jade say she agreed with Tori. I must be dreaming.” Jade rolls her eyes and drinks her coffee.  
“You’re not dreaming,” Tori says.  
“I can still pinch you if you think you are,” Jade adds.  
“I’m good,” Andre says. “Happy birthday.”  
“Thanks,” Jade replies. The warning bell rings so the group all goes to their classes. The school day passes uneventfully. After school, Beck and Jade go to Jade’s house to work on homework before going to dinner. They go to Beck’s RV after dinner. They go inside and Jade puts her bag down then takes off her boots as Beck locks the door.  
“So were you serious about watching The Scissoring or were you just making that up for the group?” Jade asks as Beck takes off his shoes.  
“I made it up on the spot but we can watch it,” Beck replies, sitting on the bed. “Dinner was basically the only thing I had planned.”  
“The only thing, huh?” Jade says, walking toward him.  
“I may have hope for something else,” Beck says. “I don’t plan on it because you tell me to never assume. Even if I’m wanting it to happen and think you do too.”  
“And what might that be?” Jade asks, sitting on his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands automatically go to her waist as hers settle on his shoulders.  
“I’m sure you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Beck says. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting on me like this.” He kisses her jaw then down her neck. Jade tilts her head, allowing him more access. He bites gently where her neck and shoulder meet, then soothes it with his tongue. After a few minutes, Jade pulls his head up to kiss him. As their kiss becomes more passionate, Jade tangles one of her hands in Beck’s hair while one of Beck’s hands move from her waist up her stomach to grasp a breast. His other hand pulls her closer to him and Jade can feel the bulge in Beck’s pants pressing against her. She presses her hips down and moves against him, drawing moans of pleasure from both of them. Jade moves her hands down to the hem of Beck’s shirt, pulling it up and off of him. Beck slips his hands under Jade’s shirt. As his hands move up her torso, he raises her shirt as well, pulling it off of her. As one of his hands slips under her bra to cup her breast, his other hand goes around her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Before he can unhook it, Jade pulls back from kissing him.  
“Wait,” Jade says, breathless. She also stops the movement of her hips.  
“What?” Beck says. He still has one hand under her bra and brushes his thumb across her nipple.  
“I want to be in control tonight,” Jade says.  
“Fine, you can be on top,” Beck says, moving in to kiss her again but Jade stops him.  
“No,” Jade says. “Even when I’ve been on top before, you’ve still been in control. I want to control everything tonight.”  
“But you like me being in control,” Beck argues.  
“I do,” Jade agrees. “But I want control tonight. Consider it my birthday present.”  
“Fine,” Beck says. “You can be in charge tonight.”  
“Good,” Jade says. She leans forward to kiss him but pulls back before he can deepen it. She gets off of his lap. “Lay down. Hands above your head.”  
“Are you going to tie me up?” Beck asks as he lies down.  
“Just your hands,” Jade replies. “See if that will keep you from trying to take back control.” He raises his hands over his head and Jade uses the restraints to tie them to the headboard. She then leans down and kisses Beck. She trails her kisses down his neck and chest. She swipes her tongue across one of his nipples and he gasps at the sensation. Jade raises an eyebrow at him then repeats the action against his other nipple then sucks it into her mouth.  
“Shit,” Beck says, closing his eyes. Jade moves back to his other nipple and sucks on it as well. She takes it between her teeth and bites down gently then tugs on it. “Fuck, Jade.”  
“You like that?” Jade asks, lifting her head. He opens his eyes and looks down on her.  
“You’ve never done that before,” Beck says.  
“But did you like it?” Jade asks again.  
“Yes,” Beck says. “Makes me wonder if that’s what you feel when I play with your nipples.”  
“It’s probably similar,” Jade replies. “Although I probably can’t make you come just from nipple stimulation.”  
“That reminds me that I still want to try to make you come from that,” Beck says, grinning at her.  
“I’m going to guess that you can since you got me to the edge with it,” Jade says. “I look forward to you trying to push me over.”  
“Untie me and I’ll do that.”  
“Nope. It’s my night to be in charge. You can do that some other time.” She continues kissing down his chest and stomach. She presses a kiss below his navel and he moans, lifting his hips. She lifts her head and palms him through his jeans, causing him to moan again. “Your pants seem a little tight, Beck. Should I take them off you?” Beck nods and Jade squeezes him then releases him, moving her hands to unbutton his jeans and lower the zipper. She pulls his jeans off of him and drops them on the floor. She palms his erection again through his boxers. He thrusts his hips into her hand.  
“Fuck, Jade.” She slips her hand into his boxers and wraps her fingers around his shaft, rubbing her thumb in circles on the head, spreading around the leaking pre-cum. After a few minutes, she removes her hand from his boxers, causing Beck to groan at the loss. Jade pulls down his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. She tosses his boxers on top of his jeans then trails her finger up and down his cock with light touches.  
“So how do you like being naked and tied up while I still have clothes on?”  
“Not gonna lie, I’d prefer to see you naked as well.” Jade smirks at him and stands up. Beck watches her as she unzips her skirt and lets it pool at her feet then pulls her leggings down and steps out of them, leaving her standing in front of him in her matching black lace bra and panty set. “Fuck, you look so sexy in that. Is that new?”  
“It is. It was a birthday gift to myself.”  
“I almost don’t want you to take it off.”  
“I won’t just yet.” She gets on the bed and straddles his stomach. She leans down and kisses him, pressing her body against Beck’s, feeling his warm skin against hers, her breasts pressing into his chest. Their tongues duel for dominance then Jade moves her mouth to his neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin. After leaving a hickey, she moves back up to his lips, kissing him again. Her hands move down to his chest and playfully flick his nipples. Beck groans against Jade’s mouth and Jade pinches his nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and tugs on them. Beck thrusts his hips and tugs uselessly against the restraints binding his wrists. Jade lifts her head and looks down at him, smirking. “Something you want?”  
“Touch me.”  
“I am touching you.” She tugs on his nipples again, drawing another groan from him as he throws his head back against the pillows.  
“Touch my dick.” Jade gets off of him to move down lower on the bed. She wraps her hand loosely around his cock.  
“Like this?”  
“Tighter.” She tightens her grip but doesn’t move.  
“Is this good?”  
“Move your hand. Up and down on my dick.” She does as he asks, moving her hand slowly up and down the shaft. Beck moans.  
“Faster. Please Jade.”  
“Well since you said please.” Jade moves her hand faster, squeezing tighter around the head of his cock. Beck moans again.  
“Just like that. Fuck, that feels so good.” He closes his eyes and his hips thrust with the motion of her hand. She feels him start to pulse in her hand and loosens her grip as she slows her hand. Beck opens his eyes and looks at her. “What are you doing?”  
She shrugs. “My arm was getting tired.”  
“I only needed a little longer.”  
“Oh, sorry. That must be frustrating. But my arm was too tired to continue.”  
Beck narrows his eyes at her. “We both know your arm isn’t tired. You stopped because you knew I was close and I’ve denied you before so you’re doing the same thing to me.” Jade just looks back at him, neither confirming nor denying his accusation. “I should punish you for this.”  
This time, Jade narrows her eyes at Beck. “You’re not punishing me for anything tonight.”  
“Why not?”  
“One, because it’s my birthday. And two, I’m in charge tonight so I can do anything I want to do. You agreed that I could be in control. But if you want to back out on that agreement, then I will get myself off right here, right now and leave you like this without getting you off. Maybe I’ll even put a cock ring on you to make you harder but still not touch you.” They still both glare at each other before Beck looks away and sighs.  
“You’re right. I said you could be in charge tonight. It’s just hard for me to not have control.”  
Jade lies down next to him and turns his head to look at her. “I know it’s difficult for you to give up control. And I love it when you are in control. But I want one night where I’m in charge and maybe give you some of the pleasure you give me. I’m not going to tease and deny you for hours like you’ve done to me. But you know how I said that when you did that to me, my orgasm was so much stronger? I wanted you to maybe have that experience too by just delaying it for a little bit. Can I please do that for you?” Beck leans forward and kisses her softly.  
“Yes, you can. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t have to be sorry. Just know that you can trust me when I’m in control just like I trust you. I let you do so many things to me because I trust you and know that you would never harm me or put me in danger. I’m not asking you for that much trust because it’s a lot and it took me some time before I trusted you that much. Just trust that I want to give you the pleasure you give me.”  
“I trust you. And I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now can I go back to what I was doing because I’m still horny.” Beck laughs as Jade breaks the serious moment between them.  
“Yes, you can.”  
“Good.” Jade sits up. “Now I think that since I had to stop because of what you were saying, you should put your mouth to better use.”  
“Oh? And what would that be?” Beck smirks at her, knowing where she’s going with this. Jade smirks back and reaches behind her to take off her bra. Next, she removes her panties and tosses them to the floor then straddles him, knees on either side of his head.  
“I think you can guess by how I’m sitting.” She braces her hands against the headboard and lowers down onto his face. He immediately starts using his tongue on her. He thrusts his tongue into her a few times then flicks it across her clit, causing her to moan and press her hips down. His lips wrap around her clit and he sucks on it, flicking his tongue across it quickly. One more hard suck and her orgasm crashes over her. “Beck!” She rides his face throughout her orgasm, his tongue on her clit sending aftershocks through her body. She moves off of him and lies next to him with her head on his chest as she recovers. She wraps her hand around his semi-hard cock and lazily strokes it, rubbing circles on the head as she lies next to him. Beck moans and thrusts into her hand. She feels his cock harden more and lifts her head from Beck’s chest. She removes her hand from his cock so she can reposition herself on the bed. She moves down on the bed and licks his shaft from base to tip. She wraps her lips around the tip and sucks, swiping her tongue across the head. She then moves her head down, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she can. She continues sucking on his cock and bobbing her head up and down. She moves her head up so she is just sucking on his tip and wraps her hand around his shaft. She licks the pre-cum from his tip then releases him from her mouth and hand.  
“Jade, please.” His hips thrust up involuntarily. She moves up and places a kiss against his lips.  
“I don’t want you to come until you’re inside of me.” She gives him a heated look then grabs a condom from the bedside table drawer. She moves back down the bed, opening the packet, then rolling the condom onto his cock. She straddles him, hovering over him, and looks at him. “You ready?”  
“Please, Jade. I need to be inside you.” She grins and grabs his cock, positioning it then sinking down slowly onto it. They both groan at the feeling of him filling her. When she is fully seated on him, Jade doesn’t move, enjoying the fullness. She squeezes him with her inner muscles and Beck groans. “Please Jade. I need you to move.” Bracing her hands on his chest, she slowly lifts her hips until just his tip is still in her then moves back down just as slow. She does this a few times then gradually increases her pace. She lifts one hand from Beck’s chest to her breast, fingers finding her nipple and gently pinching and teasing it. She moans at the feeling and moves her hips faster. Her other hand now moves from Beck’s chest to between her legs, flicking across her clit. “Fuck, Jade. You look so hot like that, touching yourself while riding me. I’m close baby.” At Beck’s words, her fingers move faster against her clit and pinch her nipple harder. Beck thrusts up into her and Jade moans.  
“Again Beck. Do that again.” Beck thrusts into her again, drawing out another moan. Three more thrusts and Jade is coming, her pussy squeezing his cock tight and causing his own orgasm. Her muscles milk his cock of his seed and she collapses against his chest, breathing hard. As her breathing evens out, she moves off of him and releases the restraints binding his wrists. He disposes of the condom then immediately wraps his arms around Jade, pulling her into him.  
“I’ve been wanting to touch you all night,” Beck says.  
“Now you know how I feel when you tie me up,” Jade laughs.  
“You like being tied up though,” Beck replies with a poke to Jade side, causing her to jerk against him.  
“I do,” Jade says. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to touch you though.”  
“It was really hot watching you touch yourself.”  
“Something else I can’t do when you tie me up.”  
“So if I don’t tie you up, you’d touch yourself?”  
“No. You wouldn’t be tied up either so you could touch me.”  
“If I asked you to touch yourself, would you do it?”  
“Maybe.”  
“If I ordered you to touch yourself, would you do it?”  
“Probably because you would most likely punish me if I didn’t.”  
“Did you like touching yourself in front of me?”  
“I didn’t really think about it. I was just getting close but needed something more and you couldn’t touch me so I did what I would’ve wanted you to do. Although I could touch myself as much as I would’ve liked.”  
“What would you have liked?”  
“I’m sure you know.”  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
“I’m still in charge tonight so I don’t have to say it if I don’t want to.”  
Beck sighs. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to use my imagination.”  
“Guess so.”  
“I might have to go take a cold shower if I’m going to imagine it.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“I can have a creative imagination. It might make things X-rated.”  
“X-rated, huh? Not R?”  
“Well it’d involve your body so definitely past R.”  
“I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered.”  
“Flattered, definitely. Or maybe insulted by the all the things I want to do to and with you.”  
“I guess I’ll be flattered since I love you.”  
“I love you too.” They lay there in silence, just enjoying being with each other.  
“Beck?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we watch The Scissoring now?” Beck chuckles and kisses the top of Jade’s head.  
“Sure.” Beck gets up and puts on his boxers then grabs the DVD and puts it in the DVD player. Jade cleans herself up in the bathroom then puts on one of Beck’s flannel shirts and grabs a bottle of water from his mini fridge before getting back into bed. Beck turns the lights off and gets in bed with Jade, lying back against the pillows so she can lie against his chest. She pulls the blankets over them as he starts the movie.  
“Happy birthday, Jade,” Beck whispers in her ear as the movie is about to start. She turns to him and kisses him.  
Thank you,” she replies. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Beck says, kissing her again. She settles against his chest as the movie starts. Halfway through, Beck notices that Jade has fallen asleep on him. He adjusts them into a better position for sleeping then finishes the movie just in case Jade wakes up to finish it, saying she never fell asleep in the first place.


End file.
